Story Ideas
by JustAnotherMisfit13
Summary: Some new Degrassi ideas! :D Also includes Victorious, MLP FiM, Bridge to Terabithia, Friends, Alpha and Omega and some of my own! Tell me what you think please!


**Author's note: For those who might've noticed any new stories on my page and gone "Oh a new story! :D" sorry, but…tricked ya! Its story ideas. I've been springing with ideas and such so I thought I would stick them in your guys's heads. For the Degrassi ones it will go here, but the others will have to go on FictionPress (screen name is LiveLoveInsanity, but I've only posted one story so far). So yeah, out of all my stuff on here I want feedback the most for this one (Ok, that's a lie, but do it anyway!). Go on, you know you wanna! :D**

Story 1: After an unfortunate accident, Arianna Goldsworthy (preferably Ari) was involuntarily put into a mental hospital. There, she meets a few people. A transqueer teen named Sam, a 13 boy who thinks he's the re-enactment of his favorite cartoon character, a morbid boy called Cole who has never said a single word his entire life, and 17 year old Chloe who has her own views on life. In her short time spent there, Ari realizes more about life and herself then she ever thought.  
>Background: Ok, I'm gunna be honest and tell you that Ari is Eli and Clare's daughter. Her and Chloe were characters made up way before this, but I thought it might be fun to try this idea since it's been floating around. And I was also inspired by "It's Kind of a Funny Story". But the thing is I don't know if I would put it under Degrassi or not so I dunno : I've started, but I'm not that far yet. Also, the people may have different problems then said. I searched up "List of mental disabilities" and theres' more realistic ones then this LOL But I am keeping Chloe and Cole the same.

Story 2: Monroe Blackwood isn't your average teen. For one, she listens to all those old tunes of 80's and 90's then her own aria. Growing up with spending very little time with either her mother or father, she works at her father's music store and is adopted by the staff who works there. Throughout her 16th year, Monroe learns to let people in and learn the real meaning of letting go and saying goodbye.  
>Background: Dude, I love Monroe :D I dunno, her character just sprung up on me. But hey, what'dya guys think? I've gotten pretty far.<p>

Story 3: Once both Clare Edwards and Eli Goldsworthy were done with Degrassi high, the two start a family. Little did they know how hard it was. After the birth of their twins, the two spilt due to the pressures of married life. But the catch is, each one took one twin and didn't tell them about the other. What happens when the siblings cross paths once again?  
>Background: So, I was originally gunna have the two date but I decided against it because really, it's going to be half based on Eli and Clare (plus, it would give me an involuntary look at Cake and I don't want that at all D: So is this a keeper? I also have another future family fic with Eclare. So they pretty much have two different sets of kids XD<p>

Story 4: We all know the story of the six Friends. Monica, Chandler, Rachel, Ross, Phoebe and Joey. Now we skip about 13 years into where we left them last and see how their kids are getting along with the city and their parents  
>Background: Ok, I started this about 6 days ago or sumthin'. I've developed most of their characters. I've finished all 3 girls and now I just gotta work on the guys. What I would be doing here, is just each chapter would be an insight look on each kid and how they grew up. And we might get to see a little Friends action to ;D<p>

Story 5: It's been 2 weeks since Leslie's death and Jess is still in mourning. They all say to move on, but Jess knows he can't forget his best friend. What happens when Jess ventures far into Terabithia where he's never been and comes face to face with a miracle?  
>Background: I love BTT :3 And I've seen a few on here. I'm nearly done this one, and I've started another where Jess is grown up and has a daughter named Leslie who learns the meaning behind her name. But I also know that not many people read BTT so I want to know if it's worth posting. Which idea strikes you more?<p>

Story 6: "'Ok, fine' Adam agreed, but then a sneaky grin crawled onto his face 'But if I win, both you and Clare have to go as eachother for a whole day. And that means taking the others personality and dressing like the other.' Eli smirked and clasped Adam's hand in his without a second thought 'Deal.'"  
>Background: LOL I LOVE Eli and Clare when they reverse personalities. I've read a few where their just naturally like that, but I decided to put a to put a twist on mine ;3 I started but it accidentally got deleted -.- But if people say they want it, then it doesn't matter X)<p>

Story 7: On a rainy Saturday thunderstorm day, Tori goes into school for rehearsal. And it just so happens Jade has to go in for detention. What happens when the two girls get locked into the Black Box alone after the power goes out? Will they drive eachother crazy, or will they learn something about the other they never would of thought of?  
>Background: MWHAHAHAHA Jori :3 LOL Yes, I am a big Jori fan. I seriously got obsessed over a day's period XD This is really a such a cliché idea, but who cares right? This will be mostly friendship with maybe a dash of romance ;3 I also have another idea, but it's rather angsty with Jade. I haven't started yet with this, but I probably will after I post this.<p>

Story 8: It seems only yesterday Twilight was arriving into Ponyville to learn about friendship, or how Rainbow Dash was winning the Best Fliers contest. Even how they all went to the Gala and ended up having a great time despite what happened. But now that's all past. Now each girl has a filly of their own. Come join us with the adventures of Stella, Lillian, Alice, Jade, Bailey and Delilah and see how well they do with their mothers  
>Background: YAY Future fic! XD I also have some for MLPT (My Little Pony Tales), but I know more people watch FiM and never heard of Tales. This idea originated a LONG time ago, like in the summer time, but I haven't quite worked on it yet.<p>

Story 9: You know what sucks? Having Kate, the huge, superstar school president, as your sister. You know what sucks more? Being totally head over heels for the school's largest football player who doesn't even know your name. But that's not quite it yet. What's worse yet is that everyone says its destiny for your sister and your crush to end up together. My name is Lilly, little sister of Kate and daughter of Eve and Winston. This is my story  
>Background: Yes, this is Alpha and Omega :3 How many of you seen that? LOL I love Lilly, so I just had to write about her. So yes their still wolves, but in the real world. Meaning they go to high school and stuff. …..Yeah XD Oh, and I also have a Speak Now Alpha and Omega one-shot too.<p>

Story 10: It's been atleast two years since best friends Eli Goldsworthy and Clare Edwards have seen eachother. Now Eli is back into town and everything has changed. Clare even has a boyfriend! But as Eli looks into it, is he really the one Clare wants? And will she end up falling for someone else?  
>Background: Ok, I can't take any credit for this. This was my friend's idea. But she was having major writers block and I offered to help by writing the start off. But now she's disappeared : So I'm not sure about this. Maybe if I do, and she manages to remember the screen name, it might catch her attention, eh Lizzie? ;)


End file.
